


Baby it's Cold Outside

by Alice13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice13/pseuds/Alice13
Summary: For @voltron-ss (tumblr, secret santa) for @sourwoif (tumblr)!





	Baby it's Cold Outside

Baby, it’s cold outside | sheith | voltron | 16+ | 2017/10/19-11/02

For @voltron-ss for @sourwoif!

Merry Christmas, dear! ^^

–

During the years the Galaxy Garrison organised camps and trips for the students. It was important for them to get used to several climates and situations - and the desert, where the academy itself was located, was just one of the lot. In that year the fighter pilot class was taken to the mountains. Two weeks before Christmas. After the camp, the cadets was allowed to visit their homes and family for the holiday.

Keith knew he will spend that Christmas at the Garrison, but he didn’t mind. During holidays the dorm was quiet and calm, he actually liked it. The camps were fun for him. They spent less time in classrooms and more in the nature taking trips, in the gym practicing martial arts or in the simulator.

After classes and exercises he spent a lot of time with his senior, Takashi “Shiro” Shirogane. Keith liked these times. He felt he gathered a lot of knowledge without actual learning. Okay, they studied and made the homework usually together too beside just hanging out together. On top of these, Shiro was awesome. He was clever, smart, good in combat, flying and he was handsome. He was perfect.

Keith was in love with him, but he didn’t know. He started to notice his feelings - they hit him in the face actually and literally - during the camp in the mountains one day when they was done early, the classes ended, no exercise on that afternoon. It was two days before the holiday’s start. The sun tried to shine through the thick blanket of light grey, fluffy clouds spread over the peaks. They were walking side by side, the snow was crispy under their combat boots.

“Where will you spend the holiday?” Shiro asked. Keith gave him a glare, then sighed.

“At the dorm like every year.” There had to be a reason Shiro asked. He knew Keith was an orphan and he literally didn’t have a place to go on holidays. “You?”

Shiro glanced at him, then smiled mischievously. “Me too.”

Keith grinned. “Why did you ask?”

Shiro shrugged. “I thought… we could spend it together,” he mumbled and Keith chuckled.

“Of course! It will be so much fun. We can sleep till noon because we watched cheesy Christmas movies late and drink hot chocolate!” Keith cheeks turned a little pinkish, and Shiro found him adorable. Keith probably just dreamt Christmases like this before and he wanted to give to him, to make him happy. He bit down on his lower lip.

They continued walking in silence, just the snow was whining under their boots. The snow started to fall. The small snowflakes held hands, hugging each other forming cotton-like bunches. They sat on their shoulders and ornamented their hair.

“I don’t remember when I saw white Christmas the last time,” Shiro whispered, a little dreamy, then he sighed. “Huh?”

Keith stopped, so he stopped too. Two steps were gaping between them. Shiro looked at the younger cadet, eyebrows raised questioningly - and Keith was standing, staring the other.

“I’ve never seen white Christmas ever,” he whispered. Shiro felt his cheeks started to flame. He thought Keith was cute.

“Uh.” That was all he could add.

“However…” Keith went on and Shiro suddenly found it the most difficult task in the whole universe to look away from him. “I like the snow. It’s soft.”

Shiro grinned. “Oh, really?” He bent so damn quickly, made a snowball and aimed Keith. It hit, right on the face. Keith stared then blinked. The deformed snowball dropped from him in front of his feet. “Is it soft now?” Shiro asked on a teasing tone.

Keith grinned wolfishly and he was quick to attack back. His first snowballs were lame and uneven and his aiming was terrible, but the fourth hit was perfect. He got nearer and nearer to Shiro with his each strike. He had to, Shiro was good and he bare had time to attach back with proper snowballs and time for aiming. He couldn’t stop grinning, and the falling snow didn’t help either at all.

“Give it up and I’ll show mercy,” Shiro promised.

“Never!” Keith laughed, but he wasn’t fast enough. He felt the pull but couldn’t do anything against it. Shiro embraced his waist and pushed him down. Keith let out a surprised little yell and Shiro started to literally bath him in snow. Keith couldn’t defend himself, he was laughing and struggling the best way he could. Shiro was stronger.

“Give it up!”

“No!” Keith arched his back to get further from Shiro but didn’t pushed him away - they were playing after all and -, his open jacket and sweatshirt pulled up and his bare waist touched the snow under him. He couldn’t feel the cold.

“Surrender!” Shiro demanded with a wide grin, fingers curled and touched Keith’s unsheltered sides to tickle him.

“No-ho-ho-ho!” Keith laughed. And in the next second Shiro’s hands cupped his cheeks and pulled him up to patch his lips on Keith’s lips.

Keith blinked. Before he could do anything, Shiro broke the kiss and pulled away slightly, watching Keith’s face eager for his reaction.

Both of their face was flushed from the snowball fight, breath came ragged, forming short lived, transparent clouds. Keith didn’t say anything. Finally he grabbed the collar of Shiro’s jacket and he pulled him closer - in for a kiss. For a few short seconds they felt each other’s cold, soft lips, then they deepened the kiss, opening up in the same time. Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck during the kiss and Shiro embraced the boy’s waist.

Keith finally realised he was in love with his best friend.

After they broke the kiss when they were out of air, Shiro tried to brush away some stray dark locks from Keith’s face - just making him even more snow-stained. “Keith?”

Keith gulped, lips trembled, face warmed and blushed. “I love you,” he whispered finally, realising his feelings. “Oh, crap, I love you so much!”

Shiro grinned. From ear to ear, then started to chuckle. He was so afraid Keith will hate him and he ruin the beautiful friendship they already have. But. Keith - perfect, pretty, precious Keith - confessed his love. Shiro was so happy.

“I love you,” he answered still smiling widely. “I’m the luckiest bastard in the whole universe.”

Finally Keith smiled back. He reached out and cupped Shiro’s face gently. He wanted to say something cool, something pretty, but he couldn’t find the right words. He pulled Shiro into another kiss and his senior returned it gladly.

“Let’s spend the Christmas together,” Keith whispered after they broke the kiss. Shiro pressed his forehead to Keith’s.

“And every Christmas from now on.”

“Okay.”

–

Years later Keith realised they weren’t dating ever. Never asked either of them the other on an actual date, calling the meeting or event a date, not even once. When he told this Shiro, the man said “funny” and lifted Keith’s hand to his mouth and breathed a kiss on the ring on Keith’s finger and and his knuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
